Have you got the touch?
by Tilith
Summary: Dating can be horrible, especially if you only do it due to a bet and the other party chooses your dating partners. BBxRae all the way, and kinda fluffy. Rated T to be on the safe side.


_Dudes and dudettes, welcome again. Here's a fluffy little one-shot I got inspired to by Shanaia Twains song "That don't impression me much". _

**Have you got the touch?**

Raven sat on the common room couch, while snowflakes fell down in front of the window; she was sipping on an extra strong relaxing tea and sighed.

It was Saturday night and unlike the previous weekends she was neither fighting crime nor on a date. Since her coming of age several months ago she had tried finding a boyfriend, after Kori and the other girls had insisted on it permanently. She went through all this trouble to prove that she was not interested in a certain green changeling, who went out each weekend with another girl, what bothered her to no end. She didn't even know why it annoyed her so much that he was fooling around, it just felt wrong. Of course the others had promptly assumed she was jealous. What a ridiculous idea! Sure, he had become very handsome over the past years after hitting his growth spur (he had had some handsome traits before, but now he was downright gorgeous), he was open, funny and caring and he was a very good person and a close friend of her, but those were certainly no reasons to get jealous.

Still, she did participate in this pointless bet of finding a boyfriend before Valentines' day or asking Gar for a date, which she would never ever allow to happen. Of course she had still a lot of time left, Christmas was dated only next week. Plus she needed a break from all those idiots out there...

She almost jumped in the air, as the green teen dropped himself next to her and spilled some tea on the couch.

"Yo, Rae! What's up?" he asked cheerful.

"Nothing but my bad mood..." she stated in her usual monotone, composing herself after the shock of his appearance. His very pleasing appearance. She had thought she would be alone in the tower, since Vic, Karen, Kori and Dick had gone at an infamous double-date, but she apparently had been wrong assuming Gar would be on a date himself.

He chuckled merrily: "You know, sometimes you're even funnier than me!"

"You know I don't do funny, but it wouldn't be hard being funnier than you because you aren't able to be funny if your life would depend on it" she huffed.

"Aw, come on Rae! You know I'm hilarious and you know that I know that your happy side thinks so too!" he taunted playful.

"You should drop the matter before you'll perform the first flying snow angel ever seen..." came her prompt threat.

"All right, all right, change of topics!" he laughed not the slightest intimidated. "How come you're not on a date tonight?"

"Just needed a break from all those idiots... What about you, Gar?"

"Same here. You know, I could write a whole book of jokes about blondes just due to my experiences with them. And they even weren't all blondes..."  
She gave a soft chuckle at his statement, feeling her mood rising.

"Woa, everyone prepare for the worst! Raven, queen of indifference, has laughed! About one of my lines!" he gasped in fake-shock.

This earned him an affectionate slap on the back of his head, while she said: "Don't overdo it. And since when do you know such long words as 'indifference'?"

"I guess I hung out too much with you, because, seriously, all those girls were pretty dumb in my opinion, and I am certainly not used to be the cleverer part in a relationship... How are you able to spend so much time with an idiot like me without going coo-coo?" he sighed, but this time he was very sincere.

"You give me too much credit. I once went out with a scientist and it was one horrible date. He was bragging non-stop how he was superior to most people and what a genius he was... What a nightmare. I thought the whole time about if I was that levelheaded towards you too and I am really sorry, if I am or ever was."

"Nah, you're usually simply showing me, how stupid I act compared to other people, but you don't brag about being superior, even if you could..." he smiled.

"Thanks... But you really have to tell me if I do, because I really don't want to be this vain ever in my life!"

"I surely will! But you're as far from vain as possible, trust me! Some of those girls kept mirrors in their pockets and checked on their make-up every five minutes… Can you imagine this?"

She smirked: "Well, at least you weren't dating a guy who had a mirror in his pocket, checked on himself every five minutes _and_ each time pulled out a comb, which he hid in his sleeve…"

"For heavens' sake, Rae, what crazy kind of guys were you dating?"

"I told you I needed a break from those idiots… There had been one who loved his car more than Vic, one who thought he was Tarzan and ran around half-naked, behaving worse than you, there had been this Star-Trek-Weirdo more control-obsessed than Dick, this strange Elvis-imitator who thought he really had been Elvis in his past life and, oh, one of my favorites, the Texan cowboy who brought his guns along and invited me into a slaughterhouse restaurant where you could choose the living animal you would eat… That was the day I stopped eating meat for good, I swear" she had put her mug on the couch table and counted her former suitors on her fingers.

The green changeling held on to his stomach shaking hard with laughter.

"Stop… please… I can't take anymore… You… you really have my sympathy for what you've been through… oh holy tofu! Why the heck do you go through such dating horrors?" he asked as he finally could calm down.

"Was a bet…" she mumbled blushing.

"Poor Rae. Maybe we should go on a date, you'd be in better hands, I promise! But what was the bet about?" he inquired with softness in his voice.

"I… have to get a boyfriend before Valentines' day to prove the girls something but they are setting up the dates for me and I guess they have their fun going through Karens' and Jess' address books… They surely know some crazy people…" she replied quietly.

He gave her a thoughtful look and said: "You know, that sounds like the exactly same bet the guys are holding me to since my seventeenth birthday except that Roy, Garth, Wally and Vic are hooking me up with some girls. I wonder if the girls got inspired by them…"

"You… you don't date them on your own attempt?" she asked surprised.

"Hell no! Why should I? I mean, sure, I want a girlfriend one day and it's nice to go out with a girl to have fun. But seriously, every weekend? With such dummies? I'd have more fun if I'd go at a retirement home during naptime in the afternoon… At least there I'd have an adult conversation not centering about make-up, diet, clothes, celebrities and cute, little stuff. If a girl ever tells me about those Chihuahuas again and how cute they are, especially in pink, then I'll go berserk on a Chihuahua-pet shop, I swear!"

Raven chuckled again, making him join in her amusement. How long had it been since they had been sitting next to someone this casually, they both thought, just talking and having fun?

She looked at him intensely before she asked: "So tell me, Gar, what are you looking for at a girlfriend?"

"W-what?" he was slightly taken aback at the unexpected question.

"What should she be like, the girl of your dreams?" she outlined.

"Well… um…" he began insecure, fidgeting with his fingers looking at the floor, "I think… she should be pretty but also clever… she should laugh at my jokes, at least sometimes… and I like strong women, who can do stuff on their own… I mean, I like to be the hero for her, but not for such nonsense like spiders or mice or speaking up for herself… independent would describe it, I guess… not to clingy, you know… and she should complete me I think… you know those girly-girly women are just annoying…"

"Wow, sounds like someone even I would like to befriend" Raven said with a warm smile. She couldn't help herself being slightly flattered, that most of those attributes, not all, but most of them, described her as well.

"Yeah, I guess everyone would… But the most important thing would be her touch" he mused.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired.

He blushed slightly before he protested: "Hey, I have told you my ideal girl, tell me about your ideal guy and I'll explain what I mean with the touch-thingy…"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked defensive.

"Because firstly, I am your friend and secondly, I told you too! So spill!" he insisted.

"All right… he… should be supportive, I guess… understanding… he should respect me… like me how I am… he… he should be confident and strong, but gentle… handsome would be a plus… cleverness too, but… more important would be that he gives me the feeling of being special… being important myself… and he should fill me with warmth, when I think about him" she said quietly. Now that she had said it out loud it even seemed to her as if she had described the young man next to her. The thought made her heart beat faster. She looked up to him and their eyes locked. Even if she would have wanted, she wasn't able to look away from those soft emerald eyes.

"Sounds good to me too" he smiled gently without breaking the eye contact.

"So, what about this 'touch'" she led the conversation back on a less dangerous ground. Or so she thought.

"When she would touch me or when I would touch her, it should give me shivers of anticipation, but fill me with incomparable warmth, implying desire and love. Like a firework on my skin…"

She gulped heavily, her heart pounding heavier at every word. "Sounds… good" she finally managed to say. It was very hard staying indifferent while she looked into his eyes and he returned the gesture.

For several minutes they just sat there in silence, keeping eye contact, until Gar spoke up again.

"Would you mind participating in an experiment?"

"W-what?" she asked in surprise.

"Nothing dangerous, I promise" he said while taking off one of his gloves. She glanced at the hand he usually kept hidden. It looked rather normal to her except that he had claws instead of fingernails but it made them more fitting in her eyes. This was Beast Boy after all.

Still looking at his hand she nodded slightly, encouraging him to proceed.

He raised his gloveless hand at the height of Ravens cheek and moved it slowly closer, inch by inch. Their eyes locked again as he finally touched her. She shuddered under the sudden contact, but blushed in the same time, feeling comfortable despite her nervousness and the high speed her heart beat. Where did the tingling sensation at the spot where he did touch her come from all of the sudden?

Finally, she gulped heavily and asked: "So… what is the result of your experiment?"

"Well, I wondered if you may have the touch…" he stated in a low voice, still caressing her cheek.

"And?" she pushed on. She desperately wanted to know if he felt the same way she currently did, or maybe she had felt like this for a while now…

Instead of giving her an answer he just leaned closer and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft on her owns, still they seemed to transpire a certain passion entrancing her in a way she never had thought it could be possible.

Too soon for her taste he pulled back, but only far enough, so he could whisper: "Did you feel that too?"

She knew exactly what he meant and after another nod she pulled him back into her embrace.

* * *

Several hours later, an unusual couple could be seen cuddling on the Teen Titans Tower common room couch, watching the snow fall down in front of the window.

"I still think it's crazy how our friends set up those bets just to force us asking the other to go out with each other…" Gar mused while he caressed her back.

"Yes, unbelievable that they couldn't let us do it in our own pace. They always have to rush things…" she agreed playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Impatient pack… Serves them well that they are out in the cold tonight and can't come back into the tower due to the huge pile of snow… Now they have to sleep at Karens… By the way, you aren't cold, are you?"

"No. Your touch keeps me warm enough" she smiled.


End file.
